


No More Lies

by stormie92



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Bates Motel - Freeform, F/M, Love, Nomero, Norma - Freeform, Romero - Freeform, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex confronts Norma about what Bob Paris told him. He demands the truth but she does nothing but lie over and over to him. Finally, after being miserable, Norma goes to Alex's house and tells him everything. The emotional and physical buildup leads to something both of them have wanted for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Norma, please . . . just this once. Tell me the truth."  
She scoffed at his request. "This once? Really, Alex?"  
"Norma. Tell me how your husband really died."  
"I told you already. It was an accident."  
"Norma . . ." he frowned as he looked into her deceitful eyes.  
"It was an accident, Alex."  
Alex sighed as he shook his head. He hid in the best he could but he felt his heart breaking into pieces as he turned around to leave. "Goodbye, Norma" he said to her as he ignored her screaming his name.  
"Alex!! Alex..." She grabbed the railing on the stairs. "Alex, please!" Norma watched as Alex got into his car and drove off.


	2. Why Do I Care?

Thoughts raced through Alex's head as he drove back to his house. How could she stand there and blatantly lie? Was Bob Paris right about everything? Was Norma really just using him for her own needs?   
"Damn it." Alex whispered as he pulled into his driveway and turning off the car. When he and Norma first met he thought she would be nothing to him. Little did he know she would become something to him. Instead of going inside he sat in the car and just thought about everything they had been through. How much of it was a lie? Was any of it real? Alex rested his head in his hands for a few moments before starting the car back up. Slowly he backed out of the driveway and drove around town trying to clear his mind.   
While he was out driving he saw the bar he visited a few days before and pulled into a space. He sat down at the counter and ordered a soda this time. "No remakes of the last time" he thought as he sipped on his soda remembering how he called Norma to come pick him up last time because he was to drunk to drive.  
As he sipped on his drink he wondered if he should cut Norma some slack. After all, she was protecting her son from any harm that could possibly come his way. Then again why did Norma tell James, a man she hardly knew anything about, everything and tell Alex nothing? Almost like their friendship was nothing at all to her. "Maybe Bob is right..." He thought again as he finished his soda and paid the bill. Alex got back into is car and drove back to his place. This time he got back out and walked into his place tossing his keys on the table by the door and ripping off his jacket. He walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. "Why do I care so much about this?" He said quietly to himself.


	3. I will find you, Alex!

Norma walked back into her house and up to her bedroom. She slouched downed on her bed and thought about what just happened. "Did Alex know?" she thought to herself. And if he did how did he find out? "God, I should not have lied." She closed her eyes and rested for few minutes before Norman knocked on her door.  
"Mother, are you alright?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Norman, I'm fine. You don't always have to worry about me." Norma wrapped her arms around Norman and smiled. 

"Okay, mother. If you need me I will be down in the basement." 

She let him go and he left the room. She stood up grabbing her cars and went out to her car. It felt like hours she sat in her car until she made up her mind to talk to Alex. He had been the first man that entered her life that didn't want to hurt her and he was the first man to genuinely car for her. Whatever messed up relationship she and Alex had she knew deep down she didn't want it to be ruined forever. She pulled out her cell and dialed his number but it went directly to voice-mail. "Alex... Answer the damn phone!" She tossed the phone in the passenger seat and started the car. 

"Fine, jack-ass, I will go to you."


	4. The Truth

Alex woke up in shock and looked around is bedroom until he remembered where he was. Groaning he rubbed his eyes, stood up and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a cup for some water. Sitting down at the table he looked at his cell and noticed he had a few missed calls. "All from Norma" he felt himself trying to smile and he pushed it away. "Maybe I should call back. Something could be wrong" he said as he picked up the phone. Quickly changing his mind he closed the phone and sat it back down on the table. He took slow sips from his glass until he heard a knock at his door. He went to the door and looked out the window seeing a very impatient Norma rocking back forth waiting for him to answer.  
"Well, are you just going to stare at me or let me?" She asked as he unlocked the door.  
"Norma, what do you want?" Alex replied in an upset voice. "When I said goodbye, I meant goodbye."  
"Alex . . . Please, just tell me why you asked?"  
"Damn it, Norma! I asked you earlier to NOT lie to me. You did . . ."  
Her heart sank when he said that. "Wait. . you mean you already knew the truth? How?"  
Alex sighed as he swung the door open wider as he told her to come in and sit down. Once she was seated on his couched he sat across from her.  
"I want you to tell me first, Norma. Okay? How did he die?"  
Norma sighed as she spoke "Fine, you win. Norman killed his father, Alex. Norman blacked out when his father was hurting me and then he attacked him. But if Norman had not done that. . . well, I probably wouldn't be here and God knows where Norman would have went and . . "  
"Thank you for telling me the truth" Alex smirked a little "I can understand why you lied. Remember when I said trust me? Well, trust me. I won't hurt you or do anything to hurt you or your family. All I want is the truth. All of it."  
"All of it?" Norma questioned. "And who told you about Norman?"  
"Bob Paris told me."  
"Oh God . . . what else did he say?"  
"A lot, trust me. I want to hear everything from you though, Norma. You have no idea how bad it hurt to find out how much shit you lied to me about. I thought we were friends."  
She rubbed her head and nodded "We are friends, Alex. It is just that some things are hard to tell people."  
Alex felt himself getting hot with anger. "Hard to tell people, Norma? Really? You told that psychiatrist everything about you and you hardly knew the man! You have known me for a few years now. So, Norma? Cut the shit."  
Norma felt just a little bit ashamed as she nodded. "Well, you can see how well that went with James. He squealed like a pig."  
Alex shook his head. "We both known I would never betray you in that way, Norma. I have done so much for you and I honestly have to agree with Bob as of right now."

"What did he say that you agree with? That man is mad!"

"That you are using me. I believe it . . ." He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Tonight was going to be a rough one for both of them. He walked back out and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. Alex studied her face and saw annoyance mixed with anger and hurt on her face. Hell, maybe she isn't using him . . . just maybe.

"Using you? Are you serious, Alex? Just how the hell am I using you?"

"Gee, Norma. I wonder how you could possibly use the help of a sheriff? Maybe helping you hide evidence or covering up strange deaths that accorded around you or your son? That would be a start. Using me to help you get what you wanted from Bob Paris in return for a USB? I could go on."

"You could have said no! You are a big boy the last time I checked." Norma's voice began to raise as she started to get frustrated.

"If I didn't do any of it you would have been in trouble or worse . . . killed. I couldn't say no to you." Alex replied back trying to stay calm. 

"And why the hell do you care so damn much?" She stood up grabbing her bag to leave. "This was a mistake." 

"Damn you, Norma!" Alex said jumping to his feet and grabbing her by her arm pulling her towards him. Norma jumped a little as he did this but knew he wouldn't harm her. "Sit your ass down. We are not done."

She sat back down and felt herself turning red. 

"I couldn't say no to you because I care for you and your family. I don't want anything bad to happen to you at all. . . all I want is the truth and to feel, I don't know. . . not like a pawn in some game."

"Wow. That Bob Paris really got under your skin with me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, guess he did." He scoffed at the thought of Bob Paris and how proud Bob was revealing the information he got from James. "Norma, just please do me one thing?"

"What is it Alex?"

"Don't ever lie to me again. Trust me, just trust me. I won't harm you or your family. Alright?"

"I . . ." Norma thought about what he wanted her to promise and it scared her. The last few times she opened up to a man bad things happened and she knew that she cared for Alex in many ways. What if she opened up and he ran or worse? Changes his mind and arrests her or Norman. "I promise". She grabbed the mug he gave her earlier and took a small sip. "I hope you made some more coffee because we are going to be up for awhile. Buckle your seat belts!"


	5. The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norma and Alex kiss.

Norma made an awkward chuckle as she began spilling her secrets onto Alex. She spilled everything she had held back over the past few years they had known each other. "There.. Done. You now know everything there is to know about me" she said as she started to softly cry.

Alex walked over to Norma and wrapped his arms around her. "See, Norma? Now if you told me these things earlier . . . it would have been easier."

"Yeah, but Alex, he is my son. You know? It makes things harder. Every time I tell someone anything they use it against me. I am so tired of it. I mean, come on, look at what James did!"

"I get it, Norma. I really do. You just need to know that no matter how bad you think it is? You can trust me. I won't hurt you or betray you. Yet, if you ever lie to me again I will-" He sighed as he looked away from her. 

"You will what?"

"I will have to give up whatever this relationship is. It is stressful on me too when I have people telling me I am being used to cover up crime scenes and shit. I am about done with this place." He looked back at her and studied her face. "So . . don't lie to me again. Okay?"

"Fine." Norma replied as she smile "I won't lie. . ."

Alex bent forward and pressed his lips against Norma's. "I'm sorry. I have been wanting to do that for awhile now." 

"Don't be sorry." Norma replied back as she kissed him back "I want this too."

Their lips collided against each other with more passion in each kiss. Soft moans escaped their lips as Alex lifted Norma up from where she sat. Carefully making his way to the bedroom he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. With each kiss they shared, they ripped off a piece of clothing until they were completely naked in front of each other.

"Norma, you are so beautiful" Alex whispered as he touched her face and kissed her softly before parting her lips. Norma wrapped her legs around Alex and rolled them over so she was on top.

"And you are handsome" she replied back as she kissed him and ran her hand down his stomach to in between his legs. "Do you want me?" She asked seductively.

Alex moaned at her touch and nodded his head yes. "I want you so bad, Norma. I have wanted you since the first day I met you."

Alex grabbed her waist and brought them closer "Do you?"

"I do" Norma replied as she kissed Alex. 

Alex brushed some hair out of her face as he rolled her over and got on top. He teased her until she started to beg for him. "Alex, please . . . I need you."

"How bad?" he questioned her as he kissed her neck.

"Bad enough to say don't be a dick and stop the teasing." She chuckled as she kissed his shoulder. 

"Alright" he replied softly as he thrusted inside her. Norma bit his shoulders and as their bodies began to rock back and forth. It started off slow and passionate but soon escalated to hot and needy. Norma screamed and writhed in pleasure as she began to get closer to her climax. Alex rested his head against Norma's neck and moaned into her. "Norma . . . I am so close" he growled as he thrusted deeper inside of her. 

"Mmmm, Alex . ." She screamed as he speed up and she dug her nails into his back so hard she drew blood. Alex came at the sound of his name rolling of her tongue and he kept his pace until she came a few seconds later. They kissed each other and took in long breaths. 

"If . . . I knew that this is what it would have been like with you, Alex? I would have done this a long time ago."

Alex laughed at her remark. "Trust me, Norma. It will only get better from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I attempt a part two??

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It has been awhile since I actually sat down and wrote anything so please be nice with any feedback! I need to start getting back into the groove of things. :) 
> 
> The first "Chapter" is part of the scene from episode 8.


End file.
